Lockers and locker rooms habitually are messy. Lockers which are employed in schools often are found with school books, papers, clothes and the like in great disarray. Lockers which are used in connection with athletic activities, such as in the locker rooms of country clubs, swimming pools and gymnasiums, are often similarly cluttered. Lockers generally are of steel, and have rear and side walls and a flange which defines a door opening. Such lockers ordinarily are provided with a top shelf attached to its side walls, and clothes hooks are positioned immediately beneath the shelf. Shoes, rackets, gym bags and other paraphernalia generally are stored in some disarray on the floor at the bottom of the locker. Items such as reading glasses, wristwatches and other jewelry ordinarily are either stored in the pockets of clothing in a locker, or are placed on the upper shelf often together with a bag containing toilet articles, and can easily fall from the locker to be broken or lost as the toilet bag is withdrawn from the upper shelf.
To build shelves or drawers or other storage compartments into existing steel lockers would be both difficult and expensive, and would likely involve the welding or riveting or other connection of metal shelves to the walls of the locker.
It would be highly desirable to provide a storage cabinet that could be easily assembled within a locker to neatly store various articles, and that, when assembled, would be impossible to remove from the locker without disassembly of the cabinet thereby making theft of the cabinet from the locker difficult.